


you left a mark (i wear it proud)

by amaltheaz



Series: i promise there'll be fire [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, gets a little smutty towards the end, post-fwb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: Lena:you’re not supposed to text in classKara chuckles at reading the text, quickly replying with,are you going to tell and get me in trouble with Miss Foster?Lena:I doubt that Miss Daphne Foster would very much mind getting a little detention time with Supergirl
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: i promise there'll be fire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325651
Comments: 23
Kudos: 297
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Valentine's Day Exchange 2021





	you left a mark (i wear it proud)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IHaveTheWrongGlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveTheWrongGlass/gifts).



> Happy belated Valentine’s Day, everyone! 
> 
> So this fic is written for the very lovely Sunny (IHavetheWrongGlass) and is also kind of a follow-up to last year’s Valentine's fic as there is a returning character that I think everybody loved and I couldn't help but bring them back too. 
> 
> You don't actually have to read the previous vday fic but I mean... this is part of the series, so might as well, right? 
> 
> I will be working on the next chapter of fwb au next. Thanks to everybody for being patient!
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy, and that you had a good Galentine’s/Valentine's Day!!!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️

“Thank you so much for coming today, Supergirl.”

Kara smiles brightly at the frazzled teacher, Miss Foster, grabbing a gentle hold of her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. “It's not a problem at all. I can't wait to meet with them.”

With the early hour, the elementary school is currently void of children and from what Kara can hear, only the teaching, administrative and janitorial staff are present. She had actually been here just a few weeks ago, covering a story about the school having to downsize their classes due to a lack of funds, which had then somehow led her to uncover an embezzling scam orchestrated by none other than the principal. That had been quite the exciting day for her. 

The decision to visit the school hadn’t been her idea but Miss Foster had apparently known of Kara Danvers’ connection to Supergirl. When Kara came back to do a follow-up, the teacher approached her and asked if it wasn't too much trouble if Supergirl could spare some time for a visit, to help surprise her students and to welcome back the ones that had to leave when the school downsized. And of course, Kara told her that it was no trouble at all and that Supergirl most definitely can spare the time. 

The grateful smile that greeted her at the door a few minutes ago, beams a little brighter, making Miss Foster look much less frazzled. She’s tucking a strand of her curly dark hair back behind her ear as she gestures for Kara to follow her. “Still, I’m sure that you have other things to do than visit an elementary school for a few hours.” 

She vehemently shakes her head, chuckling lightly. “Nothing that can't wait and I promise, Miss Foster, that I am so happy to be here. I don't get to meet the little ones as much as I'd like to anymore since I've been going off-world more often now.”

“We do miss having you to ourselves, Supergirl, and um, you can call me Daphne,” the teacher utters, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. She looks away quickly, opening the door to her classroom. 

Kara merely gives her a crooked smile when she turns back to look at her. “Thank you, Daphne, but I think that Dreamer and Guardian have been doing a pretty good job in my absence. Better, even,” she tells her as she walks through the doorway and into the room. Her heart melts at the sight of all the little chairs and desks.

The teacher merely nods in response as she walks further inside and opens the door to a smaller room, with shelves stacked with books and various stationery items. It’s just big enough for the both of them. “Will you be alright waiting in here until I call you into the classroom? It’s going to take a little bit to get them to settle and ready for you.” 

Daphne offers an apologetic smile but Kara nods, giving her a thumbs up. 

“No worries. I've got my phone to keep me company,” she replies, pulling the aforementioned device out from her pocket.

\---

Kara spends the first half hour on the floor of the little room, working on her article since she’s technically supposed to be 'working from home’ today.

She stops when she hits a snag that requires field research and resorts instead to texting. She texts Alex first, asking her what she wants to do for sister’s night next week before opening the chat thread that she shares with Lena, who should be in her office by now. She remembers Lena mentioning a morning meeting and so she sends a single red heart emoji, with the intent of letting Lena know that she's thinking about her. So it surprises her when she gets a reply back. 

**Lena:** _you’re not supposed to text in class_

Kara chuckles at reading the text, quickly replying with, _are you going to tell and get me in trouble with Miss Foster?_

**Lena:** _I doubt that Miss Daphne Foster would very much mind getting a little detention time with Supergirl_

Somehow Kara can hear the dry, sarcastic tone to Lena’s voice in the message and it is certainly a testament to how well she knows Lena that she can so easily discern her tone. _What do you mean?_ , she asks, though she is also wondering how it is that Lena knows Miss Foster’s first name. 

**Lena:** _you’re so adorable_

 **Lena:** _and for the record, you don’t need me to get you into trouble_

Kara quietly lets out an offended gasp, mindful of the fact that she can now hear the classroom starting to fill up with sounds of little kids and their parents. _Are you insinuating that I do that myself?_

 **Lena:** _you’re so smart and pretty_

 **Lena:** _why are you texting me anyway_

 _I’m waiting to be called in and surprise the kiddos so I'm hiding in… Miss Foster’s classroom supply closet?_ , she replies, looking at her surroundings once again before nodding to herself. Her heart melts when she hears the sounds of laughter coming from the classroom, so full and pure. 

**Lena:** _too bad I'm not there to keep you company. I may know one or two ways to keep you occupied_

That reply on the other hand, _not_ so pure and does something much different to Kara’s heart. Her face heats up at the very thought of having Lena here with her in such a small space. It doesn't take a genius to figure out exactly what Lena is implying that they'd be up to if they were together right now. _You were totally a supply closet make-out bandit in high school weren't you?_

 **Lena:** _I had no complaints_

She snorts. _Minx_

 **Lena:** _you love it_

A heart-aching flutter twists in her chest as Kara bites down on her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from grinning like a complete fool down at her screen. _I really do_ , she replies, before asking, _where are you?_

 **Lena:** _well, since a certain somebody kept me up late last night, I’m only just rushing into my office before my meeting in a few minutes_

Kara sighs, knowing that she’s going to have to let Lena go about her work day, though she smirks proudly at the reminder of last night. She’s just about to type her response when she hears the knock on the door. _Call you later?_

 **Lena:** _Please do 😘_

She sends back another red heart emoji, looking up when the door opens a slight crack to allow Daphne’s head to peek through. “Ready?” she whispers to which Kara nods, a bright smile on her face. 

“Their faces are going to be priceless,” she whispers back as she stands up. 

\---

Their faces are indeed priceless. 

And then the yelling and the screaming starts to happen, which, oh boy, is absolute _hell_ on her hearing. Everything sounds sharp and piercing and Kara has to take a deep, heavy breath; has to center herself so that she won’t collapse to her knees. It's not their fault that they're so excited to see her so Kara grins patiently, feeling their excitement wash over her. She’s intensely thankful though when the teacher manages to get their attention long enough to calm them down to manageable level. 

She breathes a sigh of relief, looking over to see Daphne’s understanding smile. Amongst the slowly calming chaos, she hears what sounds like a familiar voice calling out her name but she's not too sure whose voice it is. But when Kara turns up to look for it, her smile widens at seeing a face she knows, at seeing the little girl rushing towards her. “Lucy!” 

Kara drops to her knees and opens her arms just as Lucy throws herself at her before shaking her head at the teacher to let her know that it’s fine. They both had come up with a plan of how she could meet with everyone one at a time but from the looks of it, Lucy had inadvertently pushed their meeting ahead of schedule. Kara laughs hearing the way that Lucy just keeps calling her name over and over again. When they eventually pull back, Kara takes a good look at her. “Oh my goodness, look at you. You’re so big now,” she gushes, tugging lightly at Lucy’s braids.

It surprises Kara just how happy she is to see Lucy again since it was nearly a year ago that they had met when Kara had face-planted right in the middle of the road in Lucy’s neighborhood and Lucy was there to offer her a warm, comforting hug. She had even asked Kara to be her Valentine then as well. The very idea that it has been nearly a year since that day hits Kara once again, making her think of how much things have changed for her since then. 

Lucy nods quickly. “Mama says that I grew _two_ whole inches. She says that we have to get me a whole new bed because I can't fit my baby one anymore,” she starts to babble in excitement once again, holding up two fingers to emphasize her point. “Are you here to visit me, Supergirl?”

Her heart melts at the earnest question as she nods. “I am! I’m here to visit you and all your classmates too,” she answers, looking around to see all the other kids clearly wanting to come over too but are waiting for their teacher to allow them their own turn. 

Lucy’s brown eyes are so big and pleased by her answer and oh, Kara just melts even further at seeing how happy she looks, that this look on this little girl’s face is because of her. Even after so many years of being a superhero, Kara is still not used to this. She doesn't think that she ever will be really. “That's so awesome. Do you wanna come sit with me?”

“I will, but first I have to talk with everybody else too, okay?”

“Okay.”

\---

Lucy is very adorably patient, waiting for her until Kara is finally done saying hello and talking to the other kids in the class. 

She greets Kara with another hug, tight as if they've been separated for much longer but Kara doesn't mind. “You kinda smell like mama,” Lucy utters once she pulls back from the hug, taking a seat at her desk. 

“Oh yeah?” she asks, grabbing the spare stool that Daphne had offered to her earlier. It doesn't make for the most comfortable sitting position as it's one that all the kids use but Kara makes it work. Or at least she thought so until she catches the amused expression on Daphne’s face and Kara looks away, pretending that this is totally on purpose.

Lucy nods. “When she makes her morning juice, but she says I can't have any of it until I'm big.”

She chuckles at the sight of Lucy's pouting, realizing immediately that it must be the coffee that she’s smelling on Kara. “Oh yes, I did have some… morning juice this morning,” she tells her, grinning to herself as the thought of Lena sleepily struggling with the new bag of coffee beans this morning, refusing Kara's help and growling as it refused to cooperate with her, crosses her mind. 

They both look to the front when Daphne calls for everyone's attention, letting them know that for today’s art and craft lesson, they’ll be making Valentine’s cards for their parents and for whomever else that they'd like. Kara expects to simply be a spectator, maybe even a helping hand for anybody that might need one. She doesn't expect to be given supplies to craft her own Valentine's cards but she goes with it anyway, making cards for all the people in her life. And the ones that aren't. 

She’s quietly contemplating dropping off Eliza’s card once she leaves the school later when she feels Lucy pulling lightly at her sleeve. “What’s up, Lucy? 

She peers over her shoulder and Kara remembers that there’s another little girl sitting behind her. Lucy brings her attention back to Kara, whispering as softly as possible, “Will you help me make one for Zara? I want to ask her to be my Valentine this year.”

Kara fights the urge to squeal at how absolutely cute this is and swallows it down. She can gush about it with somebody else afterwards. She gives Lucy a bright smile instead. “I would love to help you, Lucy.”

She watches and waits as Lucy goes to grab some more supplies from the back of the class. Her face breaks into a smile when she catches some of the kids looking back at her. Even though they've warmed up to her presence, they all seem to still be a little shy about approaching her. She’ll have to make sure to talk to each one of them again before she leaves. When Lucy comes back, Kara thinks back to last year, of witnessing a somewhat familiar scene. 

“Hey Lucy, do you want to see something really cool?” When Lucy nods as she sits back down, Kara slips her fingers into the hidden pocket within her right sleeve, pulling out a bracelet. She’s not surprised when Lucy only gazes at it in wonder. “Do you know what this is, Lucy?” she asks quietly 

Lucy stares at her, clearly confused. “It's a bracelet?”

Kara nods. “You gave this to me last year.”

Brown eyes go wide, filled with awe. “I did?” Lucy asks in disbelief as Kara nods once again. 

She doesn't take it to heart that Lucy doesn't remember the two hours she spent carefully making the bracelet while Kara sat with her parents in the living room of their home, having tea with them. After all, it has been a year and Lucy has more than likely made many more bracelets since then. “You asked me to be your Valentine and then you made this for me.”

“And you still have it?”

Kara chuckles at the way Lucy stares at the bracelet, half still disbelieving and half amazed by what Kara is telling her. “I take it with me everywhere I go.” 

“Everywhere?” 

“Mmhm, isn’t that cool?” Kara asks, a proud grin as she tucks the bracelet back into its hiding place. 

“Very, very, _very_ cool,” Lucy gushes in excitement before she frowns slightly. “Can I make you a new one? I can make it better.”

Kara shrugs though she also nods. “Sure, if you really want to. I already love this one a lot though,” she tells her. Lucy might never understand really just how much the bracelet has come to mean to Kara. It’s become something of a symbol to her, for why Kara wants to help people and it’s to keep people like Lucy and her family safe from harm for as long as she is able. Lucy will never know the darker days when Kara went off-world and all she had was this bracelet to keep her grounded. “Can I make you a bracelet too?”

“You want to make _me_ one?” Lucy asks, pointing at herself as trying to make sure that she's got the right person and Kara can't help but laugh a little at seeing it as she nods.

“Would that be okay?”

Lucy nods happily. “But we have to make Zara's card first.”

“Deal.”

\---

She’s patrolling through the early evening skies, sighing at its violet and orange hues when her phone rings, the customized vibration on her hip letting her know exactly who is calling her.

“Hey pretty lady, what are you wearing?” she answers jokingly. 

“Oh, a whole lot of nothing actually,” Lena promptly replies.

Kara swallows thickly. She was not expecting that at all. “Uh, aren't we—going out for dinner?”

Not that she’s terribly hungry just yet. She’s flying back from Midvale, having gone to see Eliza to drop off her Valentine’s card and true to her maternal nature, her adoptive mother felt the need to feed Kara. So of course, Kara stayed for a little while. She has never been able to say no to Eliza’s cooking anyway. She can give Alex her card tomorrow instead. 

“I just got out of the shower, darling.”

She lets out a heavy breath, realizing what Lena’s trying to do. “Tease,” she scolds playfully.

Lena chuckles, not even trying to defend herself. “How was the school visit today? Did you have fun?”

Kara smiles brightly, weaving smoothly around a flock of birds as she thinks about her day with the kids. “I did. It got real loud for a while there though.”

“Oh honey.” Lena’s voice is softer now in its understanding, smooth as silk and Kara lets it flow through her like water, calming what remains of her overwhelmed senses. “Anything I can do?”

“What you're doing now is perfect, and I’m okay, I promise. It was just startling for a second there,” she sighs. It has been hours since she was at the school and even though she hadn't realized it then, being back in Midvale, being in the relative calmness of the little beach town helped her too. “Oh hey, do you remember the little girl that gave me that bracelet for Valentine’s last year? She was there at the school today.”

Lena hums thoughtfully over the phone. “Ahh yes, little Lucy. My rival for your affections, my nemesis for the prize that is your heart.” 

Kara snorts. “Nemesis? Lena, she’s five.” 

She hears Lena huff out a scoffing sound. “Please, I will not let her youth take me for a fool.” 

She can't help herself and so she laughs, shaking her head. Kara is sure that if anybody can see her right now, they'll see her wearing the most adoring, the goofiest grin ever. “You’re ridiculous and dramatic, and I’m so stupid in love with you.”

Lena chuckles. “And I aim to keep it that way for as long as I can.”

“I like the sound of that,” she quietly murmurs.

“Me too,” Lena replies just as softly. “Now, when are you getting here? I'm in the mood to fool around a little before dinner.”

Kara shakes her head, laughing at her candor though her cheeks flush heatedly at Lena's words. “Landing on the balcony… now.”

“Finally,” Lena calls out just as Kara walks through the doors, stopping when she realizes Lena’s current state.

“Oh, you’re still not dressed at all.” Kara notices then the red sun lamp sitting innocuously on the side table. It’s not switched on yet that she can hear the quickening of Lena’s heart beating despite her casual facade. “We’re not going out for dinner, are we?”

Lena’s smirk is wolfish and so filthy all at once that Kara feels her cheeks blush at the mere sight of it. “Only thing you're eating with that gorgeous mouth is me.”

Kara walks towards her, drawn in completely by the shameless display of Lena sprawled on the couch like this, wet and ready for her. She licks her lips at the thought of having the taste of Lena coating her tongue but then her stomach starts to rumble too. Damn that appetite of hers. She glances up to meet Lena's gaze. “Okay but _actual_ food after that, right?”

She chuckles, shaking her head as she rolls her eyes. “I've already put in the order. Now come here,” she demands with a light tone, spreading her legs further as Kara steps closer, granting Kara the alluring sight of the damp curls between her slick thighs. “I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Lena utters, a husky explanation for her mood. 

“You know, I’m pretty sure this isn't what they mean by 'fooling around’,” Kara mutters almost to herself, dropping to her knees, though she knows that Lena can still hear her. 

Lena shrugs dismissively, moving her hands to stroke her fingers up and down her inner thighs. Kara’s blue eyes are attentive, following the to and fro action. “We’ve never been the kind to follow the rules though. Have we, darling?” she asks softly, bringing her hand up to slowly stroke a wet finger over Kara's bottom lip. 

“No,” Kara whispers, flicking her tongue out just as Lena pulls her finger away. She still hums though at the taste of Lena that lingers on her bottom lip.

“Now—kiss me,” she murmurs, her lips grazing over Kara's as she takes Kara’s hands in hers, planting them to her inner thighs. “Touch me,” she moans, breathless when Kara’s thumbs rub across the silky skin of her thighs. Lena’s hands are on her jaw now, nudging her so that their gazes meet and it's Kara’s turn to lose the breath in her lungs. Lena’s green eyes are dark and hungry but there’s still something in them that makes Kara's heart pound so painfully beneath her ribcage, aching with so much emotion that she could just burst. “Love me,” she whispers softly, a stark contrast to the way her fingers tangle deep and suggestive in Kara's hair. 

Kara sweeps in, capturing Lena’s waiting mouth and kisses her. She kisses her until her heart feels full of everything that she wants to say to Lena but lets her action speak for her instead. “I am.” Kara groans at the taste of Lena on her tongue, panting into the space of Lena’s mouth. “I will,” she promises, moving her hands to Lena’s hips to pull her even closer and wishing that there was a way for her touch to linger on Lena’s skin so that she will never, ever forget what it feels like when Kara touches her. “And I do,” she whispers, her eyes meeting Lena's once again, steady and sure. “So much.”

The room turns red as Lena graces her with a smile that promises her the world and the galaxies beyond it. 

“I do too.” 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Bonus fact/s** :  
> \- I wanted to try include this in the story itself but couldn't figure it out without ending up making this so much longer but Kelly is Guardian here. James passed his shield to her before he left National City. So she and Nia are quite the fighting duo now.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @amaltheaz / @amaltheazwrites
> 
> Twitter: @amaltheazwrites


End file.
